You're Never Alone
by Shizuki
Summary: When Inuyasha is five years old his village is attacked and he jumps into the bone-eaters well to save himself, taking with him a shikon shard given to him by his mother, and the hope that he will see her once again.
1. A mother's love

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Inuyasha, I just want to hug him! 

A/N: Ok, it's a 3 day weekend and I have nothing to do. So I wrote this. 

Chapter 1: A mother's love

A little boy ran through the forest. He was about five years old and had long silver hair and two furry dog ears, which twitched in response to all the sounds around him. He came to a stop amid a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing stood an old well. The little boy, Inuyasha, walked curiously up to the small structure, his sensitive nose picking up the smell of the wood and the earth. He frowned. There was something strange about this well. He did not know what, but something was not right. He cautiously peered inside it. The well was dry, but there were bones at the bottom, demon bones. His curiosity mounting to an almost unbearable level, he began to climb into the well. He stopped however, at the sound of a stern yet gentle voice behind him.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be playing near that old well, it isn't safe."

Inuyasha turned around and ran up to his mother, hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry mama. I was just curious."

"Well I don't want to catch you here again, is that clear." The woman kneeled down to meet the boy's eyes. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Yes mama." said Inuyasha, speeding off into the forest once more.

Once he had gone, the woman turned her attention back to the well and spoke out loud to herself.

"This well is used as a resting place for the bodies of demons, but that can't be the only reason it is here. It stands so close to the Go-Shinboku tree, and it's made from the same wood. I don't know why, but something tells me that I must keep Inuyasha away from here at all costs."

Once Inuyasha returned home, his mother was busy making dinner.

"Oh! Inuyasha, I see you've come home. Dinner won't be ready for a while, why don't you go and play with the other children so long."

Inuyasha looked at his bare feet and stayed quiet, a sad expression on his little face.

"Inuyasha?" his mother inquired.

Her son looked at her with watery eyes.

"No one wants to play with me."

"And why is that?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"Because…I'm not like everyone else is."

His mother sighed, stretching her arms out to pull him into a hug.

"You should be proud to be half demon."

"But no one will play with me." Inuyasha whined. "The boys throw rocks at me and the girls run away. And a spider demon tried to kill me this morning."

Inuyasha's mother hugged him tighter.

"You don't let them hurt you okay! They're just scared of what they don't understand. But I promise you, one day you will meet someone that will love you regardless, just like I do."

"Really mama?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really." She replied, placing a small smile upon her face as reassurance.

As night fell, and shadows lengthened, the small village retired inside for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha climbed sleepily onto his futon, tired from running around all day. He was on the edge of slumber when the village guard shouted something. His ears perked up to try and pick up the words, but Inuyasha abruptly plastered them flat as a scream echoed through the forest. He got up quickly and peeked out the door to see what was the matter. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he watched the huge demon proceed to destroy the village. He ran back inside to check on his mother. She was had an unreadable expression on her face and Inuyasha wondered what she could be thinking. He didn't waste any time in asking though.

"Mama! A demon's attacking the village, we have to get out!"

"I know, but there is nothing that I can do. You have to run Inuyasha. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Inuyasha hesitated, but hung onto his mother's words. "_I'll be fine."_

He was about to leave when his mother stopped him.

"Here Inuyasha, take this." She said, handing him what looked like a little shard of a jewel, attached to a chain. "It is a shard of the Shikon no Tama. I have one too. Hang on to it dearly, for it will keep us connected always."

Inuyasha nodded, slipped the chain around his neck and ran, tears streaming down his face.

Inuyasha did not know why he ended up at the well. He felt guilty because he had told his mother that he would not come here again. It was strange though; he had no intention of coming here, he just…did. Inuyasha was about to leave when he heard the demon approaching him. He stood frozen in shock, there was no way he could dodge, no way he could run, except for, the well. He jumped right before the demon would have ripped him in half and headed for the well. Inuyasha stiffened, expecting to hit the bottom of the well. Instead, he was engulfed in a starry blue expanse before lightly landing on the bottom of the well.

A/N: Did you like it? There's a lot more to come but I want at least five reviews before I continue. 


	2. A different world

Disclaimer: I brought Inuyasha home once, but my mom wouldn't let me keep him.

(I do have a white dog named Fluffy though. But that has nothing to do with Sesshi, I named him that long before I started watching Inuyasha.)

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter two: A different world

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and sat up, his mind still registering the recent events. He seemed to be at the bottom of the well, but something was different. He stood up and sniffed the air, instantly covering his nose with his hand to block out the retched scents that entered his sensitive nose. Feeling a bit dizzy, he sat back down and remembered what had happened. He started whimpering and curled himself into a little ball of misery. After having a good cry, he decided that it would be best to leave the well, since he did not smell the demon anymore, and he did not want his mother angry at him for being in the well. He climbed out without much difficulty due to his claws and could only gape at his strange surroundings. He was inside a little shrine that had been built around the well. The dusty air made him sneeze as he curiously inspected some of the things around him. A long, green, snake-like tube was lying on the ground next to him. A few droplets of water escaped its mouth as he held it up. Some funny smelling boxed lined the left wall of the well house. He read the label on one of them.

"Slug repellent? What kind of magic is that?"

Inuyasha walked outside and squinted as the bright sunlight obscured his vision. As he began to notice the absence of trees around him, the funny smells and noises, and the hard pavement beneath his feet, Inuyasha began to panic.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

He stood glued to the ground for a moment, then ran back into the well house, jumping back into the well. Inuyasha flinched slightly as came in contact with the bottom of the well. There was no blue light, and the funny smells had not gone away. Inuyasha gasped, there was no way back, he was stuck in this strange, foul smelling place. Hot tears sprang from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he trembled in fear of the loud noises reaching his furry ears. He let out a stifled cry and sat down on the dirt floor of the well, his mother's words echoing in his mind.

_"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be playing near that old well, it isn't safe."_

"I'm sorry mama! I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha said to the image of his mother's face through his teary eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi looked out of her window at the tall Go-Shinboku tree. She was still mourning the death of her husband, as was her daughter. Souta was just too little to understand. She wiped her eyes and decided to go for a walk to clear her thoughts. She was just passing the old well house when she heard quiet sobs coming from inside. Wondering if it was Kagome crying, she walked inside and looked around. No one was inside. Confused, she turned to leave, but then heard it again; it sounded almost like a dog whimpering. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi was struck with realization, someone was inside the well!

Inuyasha heard the human come in but he didn't care. He was lost and confused and he didn't feel like fighting. Maybe if he stayed still the human would just go away. No such luck. Inuyasha tucked his head into his knees and attempted to make himself unnoticeable as a face stared down at him.

'My goodness! A little boy is down there!' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself as she slowly climbed down the ladder.

  


	3. Playmates

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this each chapter? *Sigh* No, I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry for the major cliffhanger last time. I was feeling evil…Mwahahahahahaha!

Anyway, here's a brand new chapter for all of my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 3: Playmates

Mrs. Higurashi kneeled down before the little boy and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Don't cry little boy, I'll get you out of here. Come on, dry your eyes now."

Inuyasha stiffened and looked fearfully up at the woman standing over him. She was smiling and she had talked in a gentle voice, but in all his years of being tormented and teased, he had learned to trust only his mother and no one else. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, he trembled and jumped back against the wall of the well, putting as much distance as he could between the woman and himself and warning her with a low growl. Mrs. Higurashi was startled by his reaction and his agility, stepping back slightly at the look on the boy's face. It seemed to change instantly however, as his courage faltered and he slumped to the ground with a mournful wail.

"Mama! Mama help!"

Mrs. Higurashi forgot her fear and bent over, scooping the weeping boy into her arms.

"It's okay little one, no one's going to hurt you. Quiet now."

Inuyasha didn't stop crying, but he decided that the woman was not a threat and let her carry him out of the well and into the larger building he had seen earlier when he had ventured outside of the well house. It was not until she stepped out into the sunlight that Mrs. Higurashi noticed the boy's ears. She nearly dropped him in shock, but carried on walking to the house, reasoning that it would be better to ask him about them when he had calmed down a little.

As Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen she saw Kagome there waiting.

"Oka-san! You're back! Where have you been? I'm hungry? When's lunch? Who's that?" Kagome bounced up and down happily inspecting the little boy in her mother's arms.

"Calm down Kagome! said Mrs. Higurashi playfully to the hyper 3 year old. "I don't think our guest appreciates the noise." She bent down to Kagome's level and let her peek at the boy,. Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's face until their noses were almost touching, then drew back, cocked her head to the side a bit and stated, "Oh! He's got doggie ears!"

"No, no Kagome. That's not the point, he's asleep." she whispered, chuckling slightly at her daughter's confused stare as she watched Inuyasha's ears twitch and swivel.

"Come now, let's get him to bed."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked around, everything was foggy. His eyes hurt a bit from crying and he could smell the heavy scent of salt in the air. He blinked a bit to get the fog out of his eyes and observed his surroundings again. Only then did he notice the little face staring down at him. For some reason he did not feel the need to be afraid anymore. 

"What's your name?" He said, trying not to sound scared as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Kagome! Come on, don't you want to play?" she asked, excitedly pulling him off the bed and out into the backyard. Inuyasha was so startled that he didn't have time to protest. Instead he just stared blankly at her. Then he realized something.

'She wants to play with me?!' he thought, suddenly being overcome with happiness. She didn't hate him! She didn't run away and scream! She wanted to play with him!

Over the seasons, Inuyasha and Kagome grew up to be best friends. But Inuyasha's past still remained a mystery to the young girl and her mother. The most he had told them about him was his name, and that his mother was waiting for him somewhere. Kagome often found him crying next to the well, or in the highest branches of the Go-shinboku tree. His ears, fangs, and steadily lengthening claws were also left unexplained, but the Higurashi family did not seem to mind. Everything was quite normal for the happy little family until the day Kagome turned 15. Kagome was on her way to school when she heard the familiar sobs coming from the well house. Inuyasha hadn't been crying so much anymore, but it still wasn't uncommon to find him next to the well, staring into the darkness. Kagome walked inside and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Inuyasha, we're going to be late for school. Why do you always come down here anyway?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled softly. He couldn't burden her with that. How could she possibly understand? Her world was so peaceful.

"It's nothing." He said, getting up slowly and dusting himself off.

Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up something in the well.

"What's that noise?" asked Inuyasha.

"What noise? Is there something down there?"

They both looked over the edge of the well and Inuyasha saw something that made his heart stop.

A/N: Hehehe….. Why, you ask me, did I end this chapter with such a horrible cliffhanger? Well it's simply because…I'M EVIL!!!!!!! BWAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!

So! If you reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy want to know what happens next…**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Home again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Home again

A demon jumped out of the well at Inuyasha, preparing to bury it's fangs into the young hanyou. Inuyasha readied himself to retaliate, expecting the demon to attack head on. Instead, the demon turned at the last second and encircled Inuyasha and Kagome, pulling them into the well. Inuyasha was so surprised that he didn't react until the blue light surrounded them. Upon landing at the bottom of the well, Inuyasha slayed the demon and looked around him. The well, it seemed different than before, and the blue light…could it be? Could he really have returned? Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was shaking with fear and seemed utterly confused.

"I-Inuyasha…..w-what…..just h-happened?"

Inuyasha gazed at the vines covering the walls of the well and the little white butterflies that fluttered about. Kagome was a little taken aback when she saw an air of happiness in Inuyasha's expression as he stated in a mere whisper,

"I'm not sure, but if my hunch is correct, I have returned to my world."

"Y-your world…what do you mean?" asked a now doubly confused Kagome, sitting down and staring in deep concentration at the dirt floor of the well.

Inuyasha rested his eyes on Kagome, trying to think of a good way to explain the situation.

"Kagome….haven't you ever wondered where I came from, why I have these ears, and these claws?" questioned Inuyasha, raising up one clawed hand to lightly finger one of his furry ears. Kagome raised her head to look at him.

"Well…You've been living at the shrine for as long as I can remember, so I never really thought about that."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her, absently twirling a leaf in his fingers that he had found lying on the floor of the well.

"When I was five years old" he began, "The village where my mom and I lived was attacked."

Kagome could see him wincing slightly at the memory, but remained silent.

"My mother had told me before that I shouldn't come near this well. But when I was running away, I just came to this place…I, don't know…why I did. I managed to evade the demon by jumping in the well, but when I landed on the bottom, I was in your world. It was your mom who finally found me."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She never thought that her mysterious friend had such a miserable past.

"Come." said Inuyasha, standing up abruptly, his expression suddenly hardening as he stared intently at the light pouring in from outside of the well.

He lifted Kagome onto his back and leaped out of the well with ease.

~*~*~*

Mrs. Higurashi was shocked when she got a call from the school informing her that both Inuyasha and Kagome were missing from school.

"I wonder where they could possibly be. I know that they wouldn't miss school on purpose!"

She would have gotten overly worried, but she knew that Inuyasha could take care of Kagome and himself quite well. He had always done a good job of it in the past, she recalled, dwelling on past memories for a minute.

~*~*~*flashback~*~*~*

A seven-year-old Kagome walked along the side of the road, a shopping bag swinging lightly in her hand. Seeing her home, she looks both ways and starts to cautiously cross the street. Seemingly out of nowhere, a car pulls out of a driveway nearby and starts to head towards Kagome, the driver busy fiddling with the CD player, completely unaware of the situation. Kagome notices and starts to run, but instead trips and watches in horror the oncoming car. A streak of silver could be seen exiting the vicinity of some tall trees, and at the last second, Kagome is pulled out of the way. A nine-year-old Inuyasha lands expertly on the other side of the road, setting Kagome down carefully as a younger Mrs. Higurashi runs down the steps of the shrine, pulling them both into a bear hug.

~*~*~*end flashback~*~*~*

Kagome's mom smiled at the memory. She had nothing to worry about as long as Kagome stayed with Inuyasha.

~*~*~*

"What is this place?" questioned Kagome, climbing off of Inuyasha's back and looking around her in awe. Little birds chirped out joyful little tunes from the tops of the surrounding trees. The lush green undergrowth rustled with the sounds of small animals, curious as to whom these new visitors were. But Kagome had only seconds to admire the beautiful scenery before Inuyasha pulled her back onto him and bounded off into the thick forest, slicing through brush and small trees along the way.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from her place on his back, trying without much luck to keep his hair out of her face.

"We're going to my village." he replied shortly, focusing his attention back onto the way they were traveling.

'He looks so serious.' thought Kagome, peeking over his shoulder to get another glimpse of his golden eyes. 'I wonder what he could be thinking.'

Inuyasha came to a stop right at the edge of the forest.

"We can walk now." he said, looking back at Kagome and managing a small smile.

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the forest. The remains of a small village lay before them. Kagome was only confused until she looked over to Inuyasha and saw the expression on his face. This was his village. The place his mother was supposed to be waiting at for him.

Inuyasha sank to his knees in disbelief. What had happened? Why was his village in ruins, utterly deserted? What if-….no…she had said it herself. He remembered quite clearly the words that persuaded him to leave those many years before.

_"I'll be fine"_

She had to have escaped. She would never lie to him. But in his heart he knew he was lying to himself.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'm sure she's in a wonderful place right now. And don't forget, you'll always have me."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a bright smile on his face as he recalled some of his mother's other words,

_"I promise you, one day you will meet someone that will love you regardless, just like I do."_

"Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha said as his hair blew about lightly in the breeze. "It really means a lot."

A/N: Awwwwwww! *glomps Inuyasha* A perfect ending to the story if I do say so myself. Well, please review and tell me what you think, if you want a sequel, any other stuff you want to mention, and I'll see if I can do something about it. I hope you enjoyed the story, Ja ne everyone!

-_Shizuka ame _


End file.
